Talk:Type-31 Needle Rifle
Untitled That Warthog is low quality. Like, Halo 1 quality. Like, Halo: Custom Edition. Was this picture actually in the GameInformer magazine? Because I couldn't find it at all. Tedibeer 13:48, January 19, 2010 (UTC) It's a leaked screen shot, of course it's poor quality.--VanFlyhight 14:54, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Talk about the Warthog on it's own talk page please. Anyway, the Needle Rifle looks like a combination of the Beam Rifle and the Needler combined (Duh) but it also has a green sphere right near where the Covenant Carbine's ammo would be. A queer design, yes, but an ultimately powerful one if it is as speculated. -Manzaross, the unoffical official Halologist Headshot-capable Unless they're modifying the engine(which I'm pretty sure they would), headshots would still kill any unshielded enemies in one shot(although never have I seen a game wherein you can't kill a human enemy, full health, no armor whatsoever, with one headshot). And I've heard that this could only detonate your enemies when unshielded. Doesn't that kinda make headshots more useful than detonations? But hey, I know the details are a bit fuzzy right now. [[User:PX173|''PX]][[User_talk:PX173|''1]]7'' 12:47, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :I think they're making a whole new engine- that's what's taking so long. Sorry, I know that wasn't your question.--Fluffball Gato 18:17, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Taking so long? Halo: Reach will be developed in 3 years, just like Halo 3.. Warhead xTEAMx 13:12, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :And from scrap, I think. 50% sure. [[User:PX173|PX]][[User_talk:PX173|''1]]7'' 13:15, January 30, 2010 (UTC) It's a good weapon for inexperienced players, scoring a kill after 3 shots even if they miss the head. 3vil D3m0n 06:49, January 28, 2010 (UTC) i think it will be real helpful in campigain i think it can pirece shields pretty well Well, unless they're improving the explosion, I guess you would more likely headshot the guy to save ammo. If you couldn't kill a guy in one headshot, though, it'd be kinda pointless, since you could just make him go boom. So it'd either be headshots or fireworks. Yet I don't see the point in having both. [[User:PX173|PX]][[User_talk:PX173|''1]]7'' 13:15, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Design It looks like someone took the beam rifle, plasma pistol, needler, and carbine, and shoved them all together... just saying :) Anubis 10545 01:08, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I mostly see the carbine and needler, though.--Fluffball Gato 07:37, January 30, 2010 (UTC) If that's the case, this thing is going to be the ultimate Covenant amalgam. I can't wait to try it out. Sliding Ghost 21:43, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Boom? Will we be seeing the enemy explode if after we fill them with needles from the type-31 rifle?SalemElliot 21:50, January 30, 2010 (UTC) : Its probable. Especially if the 'leaked' info is true. Three needles and boom. 112 21:57, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Automatic? I heard it mentioned in the most recent podcast that the Needle Rifle was fully automatic, but could be fired in single shots easily, and that automatic fire made it very inaccurate. Is this true or am I making it up? Just wanting a confirm, really. Cheers. Diaboy 03:46, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ::ComfirmedWarhead xTEAMx 13:14, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :::An automatic headshot weapon? Like I said, unless headshots aren't instant kills anymore, I don't think that would be a good option, unless it would be like the H1 weapons, where you can hold down the trigger for semi-automatic weapons (especially the pistol) and fire quickly. Just doubtful, but I'm asking for a reference. [[User:PX173|PX]][[User_talk:PX173|''1]]7'' 14:45, February 24, 2010 (UTC) ::: ::: It is indeed automatic. Just found out while playing invasion.Jabberwock xeno 16:56, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Homing Are the projectiles homing like the needler, or just shot straight? '''Teh lolz!' [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 00:58, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :Probably not, since it'd be hard to use a long range weapon whose projectiles home in on the target. If it were like the H3 plasma pistol's homing, however, it'd be a much different case. They are confirmed not homing. ApolloisNaughty 15:33, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Its the gun that causes the homing. It is not homing capable like its rapid-fire cousin.Verwe 23:45, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Supercombining Is there a source for the trivia bit claiming Bungie is removing the needles ability to supercombine? I find it unlikely that they would change it without making it more publicly known after its been posted on the ordnance page. 12:37, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :It had no references, and having listened to every podcast, and read through most unique written info, I have heard no such thing, and thus removed the section. It appears that it was a variant of another tidbit that Bungie released, where they stated that they had toyed with the idea of making it supercombine on shielded targets, but it was removed out of balancing issues. As far as I remember the wording. Warhead xTEAMx 13:07, April 8, 2010 (UTC) In the fall of reach I'm not sure what page it is but /spoiler is this the long needles Fred sees after blowing up the covenant ship in banshees, which we previously thought was from a Scarab.Paladin cross 20:37, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :That is more than likely the Heavy Needler. Its purpose reflects the situation, shooting down hostile aircraft. 112 21:03, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Reload animation The reload animation for the Needle Rifle is featured in the multiplayer ViDoc, Carnàge Carnivàle, at 3:35. It looks almost similar to the Type-51 Carbine's; the spent magazine is shot out the same way. SolidLemonsoup 07:39, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Will the Needle Rifle still be able to 'poporn' when reloading, similar to the Covenant Carbine in Halo 3? --Mmm... Jackal Stew 14:38, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Kills per mag If the final version of the Needle rifle holds 21 shots per mag and takes 7 shots minimum to kill a spartan (and 8 for an elite) why does the main page say 3 elite kills? Either the front page is wrong or it takes 7 shots for elites, 8 x 3 = 24 not 21. Can someone update me on how many shots kill a spartan and an elite plz TMek7 Clan Leader 23:49, July 30, 2010 (UTC) N00b. Elites and spartans have the same durability, as it would be unfair. Are you still playing the beta?? EPICSLAYER4827 Visual Homage? When you look at it from the side, the needle rifle looks just like the gravity rifle cut from Halo 1. Is it worth it to note this potential homage in the trivia section? 07:04, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Double Stuffing Wouldn't it make sense that if the Needle Rifle pulls it's ammo from the canisters that you insert, that after it pulls it into the magazine (the needles sticking out) you could insert a full one and have it double loaded? Just a trivial thought, heh. KickButtUnggoy 23:01, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Beam Rifle Prototype? Maybe the needle rifle was the pressesor to the high powered beam rifle? The form of the rifle is nearly the same, all the covenant would have to do is replace the needler cartridge with a high power plasma battery (like the one in the focus rifle). Combine the two weapons, and you get a majorly powerful rifle. Maybe in the events of Reach, the Covenant were not advanced enough to focus such energy for so long of distances. The Beam Rifle is a Weaponized Particle Accelerator, while the Needle Rifle is a chemical weapon.Verwe 23:49, January 14, 2012 (UTC) The needle rifle is a projectile weapon, not a chemical one. 20:31, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Aim assist citation Can we have a citation for the aim assist amount? 20:30, June 2, 2013 (UTC)